


Sixty 12-Word X-Men: First Class Fics

by PragmaticHominid



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PragmaticHominid/pseuds/PragmaticHominid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixty 12-word fics. Some pairings are nonromantic. </p><p>Shaw/Erik:<br/>Everyone always forgets who he killed Shaw for. She wasn’t a Mutant.</p><p>Charles/Rage:<br/>“Cue-ball,” some guy said. Charles won’t take responsibility for what happened next.</p><p>Azazel/Erik:<br/>It was simple: Babka and vodka can mend a lot of bridges.</p><p>Moira/Intimidation:<br/>They won’t take you seriously? A gun helps. But not with Erik.</p><p>Darwin/Rogue:<br/>It won’t be easy, but he tells her, “Baby, we can adapt.”</p><p>Shaw/Science:<br/>Shaw never understood how genes work; He fit well with the Nazis.</p><p>Alex/Darwin:<br/>Alex suspected<br/>the reason Darwin died instead<br/>had to do with skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixty 12-Word X-Men: First Class Fics

Azazel/Erik:  
It was simple: Babka and vodka can mend a lot of bridges.

Darwin/Rogue:  
It won’t be easy, but he tells her, “Baby, we can adapt.”

Shaw/Science:  
Shaw never understood how genes work; He fit well with the Nazis.

Azazel/Raven:  
Worrying about the baby’s future made her start to like his swords.

Charles/Raven:  
He’s never entirely certain how much he regrets. The feeling is mutual.

Erik/Angel:  
He’d have studied engineering, if Nazi-hunting hadn’t interfered. Erik fixes her wing.

Sean/Angel:  
She only starts to notice Sean after he learns to fly, too.

Raven/Irene:  
“Don’t get ahead of yourself, dear,” Irene says when they first meet.

Irene/Rogue:  
You can’t protect your kids from the future, but there’s still today.

Charles/Irene:  
He takes her for another telepath, at first. His ability is easier.

Erik/Irene:  
Unnerving, when the blind see that much. She makes him feel hollow.

Erik/Rogue:  
He’s not Shaw. So he won’t pretend at friendship before hurting her.

Erik/Logan:  
The metal hums softly against his bones. Too bad about his personality.

Emma/Moira:  
While the boys are playing their games, we actually get shit done.

Charles/Rogue:  
It’s rather difficult to make excuses for Erik’s bullshit to the girl.

Raven on Charles/Erik:  
Still 1962, but she loves them, so she knows their love’s good.

Moira/Determination:  
The CIA thing’s over with (thanks, Charles) so back to grad school.

Moira/Intimidation:  
They won’t take you seriously? A gun helps. But not with Erik.

Azazel/Moira:  
Compared to KGB, CIA’s incompetent. But her accent in Russian is cute.

Moira/Raven:  
Moira thought Charles’s pick up lines were bad… but Raven’s are worse.

Charles/Justice:  
It’s a basic argument: Two wrongs do not ever make a right.

Erik/Vengeance:  
Erik’s argument is: One wrong doesn’t either. So let’s make it even.

Scott/Jean:  
She knows him so well, but she’s never seen his eyes - and never will.

Jean/Logan:  
They think Jean’s playing with fire, but really he’s a teddy bear.

Azazel/Kurt:  
If Kurt only needed defending, Azazel wouldn’t be in over his head.

Azazel/Charles:  
Charles gave up on accounting for his sister’s tastes long before Azazel.

Azazel/Angel:  
She’s proud and deadly and can fly. What more could he want?

Azazel/Emma:  
His mind was an uncommon mixture of unfathomable depths and vain shallows.

Azazel/Janos:  
Janos can’t justify such loyalty to a gleeful killer. He doesn’t care.

Darwin/Angel:  
Should have stayed: Anyone could see Shaw was an evolutionary dead end.

Alex/Charles:  
Aside from inside Erik, Charles had never sensed that much misplaced guilt.

Alex/Darwin:  
Alex suspected  
the reason Darwin died instead  
had to do with skin.

Raven/Janos:  
Easy to tell everything to a girl who wasn’t any one thing.

Raven/Sean:  
Raven was pleased to find that she’d underestimated his capacity for mystery.

Raven/Alex:  
She’d always had a thing for jerks. That needed to end now.

Magneto/Justice:  
What Charles never understood: Love wasn’t the point. Somethings were more important.

Raven/herself:  
But in the end, her lovers served only as mirrors of herself.

Kurt/Wanda + baby Talia:  
Wanda loves them, but explaining blue fur on her clothing is annoying.

Alexcentric death of Darwin:  
Ashes speak as to why it’s always better not to get involved.

Hank/Raven:  
It’s nothing to do with Raven, but maybe she doesn’t know that.

Shaw/Erik:  
Everyone always forgets who he killed Shaw for. She wasn’t a Mutant.

Scott/Alex:  
Tough watching your little brother deal with all the same old shit.

Erik/Moira:  
One thing they have in common - Charles nonsense makes them both crazy.

Hank/Moira:  
Because they’re both CIA, they understand how dangerous the situation really is.

Storm/Kurt:  
Her pride sets all his fur on end. It might be love.

Azazel/Raven:  
They understand each other perfectly… and not at all. Why it works.

Erik/Hope:  
Hope is a bad gamble, but the Brotherhood can’t function without it.

Raven/Freedom:  
Freedom’s a distant dream, but she dictates the terms of her slavery.

Janos/Angel:  
Angel’s not the type to settle. He hopes he can keep up.

Raven/Angel:  
Angel gives her “The Feminine Mystique.” That’s why Raven knows they’re friends.

Erik/Moira:  
They share stories about the stunts Charles pulled. They do love him.

Charles/Rage:  
“Cue-ball,” some guy said. Charles won’t take responsibility for what happened next.

Rage/Serenity:  
Sure, serenity might make you feel okay, but Rage gets shit done.

Wolverine/Jean:  
There were bad ideas. And then there were really, REALLY bad ideas.

Please comment with new prompts if you want some more of these. XD

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Thirty-Eight 12-Word XMFC Fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/467436) by [kuro49](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49)




End file.
